Sonic Adventure: Jessica's Destiny
by Severus Snape's Apprentice
Summary: One day while Jessica is playing her Nintendo Wii she is magically transported to Sonic's World via the Chaos Emerald. There she takes on challenges while helping Sonic and the gang defend the world against evil forces.


Chapter 1

Enter the Legendary Hero

"Hey, I'm bored. That means time for some Sonic Adventure DX." I said as I popped in the game into my Nintendo Wii. Accessing the game through the Wii menu, I started my gaming session. Ever since I had played the games I had become a fan of the series. I loved the blue hedgehog and his feisty attitude. Button mashing my way through the stages I sang the theme to Sonic X under my breath. "Gotta go faster. Quickest Hedgehog around. Got ourselves a situation, stuck in a new location. No time for relaxation." I sang as I speed through the stages with ease. I had played these games so much; people called me a veteran Sonic the Hedgehog player. But all the sudden a strange bag came out of the screen. "What the?" I asked as I unzipped the bag and dumped out the contents. Inside was a radarscope, new running shoes, gloves with an embedded chrono, wrist rings, a set of clothing, a box and a laptop computer. "Cool!" I said as I changed into the clothing, put on the shades and gloves. Attaching the wrist rings to them I received a major shock. "Ouch!" I said as I hissed in pain. Looking at the laptop computer I grinned. It was smaller then any laptop I had ever seen in my entire life. "Cool!" I said as I placed it inside the bag and moved onto the shoes. Slipping them on I felt like I could run at Super Sonic Speeds. Stamping my feet I grinned. Running through my house I was running at ultra speed. Stopping back at the TV I smiled. "Wow!" I said as I knelt back down in front of the box. Opening it up there was a note and a strange gem. It was green and shining brightly. _A Chaos Emerald! _ I mused as I reached out for it. Disregarding the note I picked up the emerald in order to examine it carefully. It was glowing slightly, which indicated it was ready for Chaos Control. Looking around I made sure I was all alone, meaning no spectators at all to see me pull this one off. _This is the chance of a lifetime. If I say the two magical words I could go to Sonic's World. I could have the adventure of a lifetime. I'm doing it._ I mused as I grabbed a journal, pen, a pair of goggles, some food and of course my boomerang. Stuffing them into the backpack I received from the TV I was ready to go on my adventure. Shouldering the pack I gripped my shiny new Chaos Emerald tightly. "I hope this works." I said as I closed my eyes. "CHAOS CONTROL!" I shouted as all the sudden a strange sensation washed over me as I flickered in and out of existence. I was going to Sonic's World and I would have the adventure of a lifetime for sure.

Appearing in a city, namely Station Square I landed on my butt. "Ouch!" I said. Looking around I smiled. "IT WORKED!" I said as I stood up and looked to my right. The train station was on my right and the ocean was on my left. _Emerald Coast. _I mused as I walked to the hotel. "Sonic is at this hotel near the swimming pool." I said as I walked inside. Surprised that the hotel manager was not around I walked to the pool area. Sure enough the blue hedgehog was lounging on a lounger. Smiling I knew this was my chance to make an awesome friend. "Um excuse me." I said as the blue hedgehog looked over at me. "Are you Sonic by any chance?" I asked. "That's my name. What is yours?" Sonic asked. "My name is Jessica Blazerunner. I've venture here to help you in your struggle against a strange creature known as Chaos." I said as Sonic nodded. "So you know about that monster too?" Sonic asked. "Do I ever. It attacked my home and left me homeless." I said as Sonic sighed. "Sorry to hear that. I tell you what. Stick with me and we will be a team." Sonic said as I gasped. "Cool!" I said as I heard something. "You hear something?" Sonic asked. "Yup. Look!" I said. Sonic looked up and saw a bi-plane. "That's the Tornado!" Sonic said as I gasped. _Tails! _I mused as Sonic and I took off for the crash site of the Tornado and our team mate Tails. "Try to keep up. I hate going slow." Sonic said as I nodded. "Don't worry Sonic, I can keep up." I said as I gave the blue hedgehog the thumbs up. With that my adventure began.


End file.
